Follow that Test!
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Oh dear.  Gen has written something that prying eyes shouldn't see.  Where did she write it?  On her DADA N.E.W.T!  Can she and James get it back before it's read?


Title: Follow That Test!

Summary: Oh dear. Gen has written something that prying eyes shouldn't see. Where did she write it? On her DADA N.E.W.T! Can she and James get it back before it's read?

**Note: I was thinking of what a girl and I agreed upon in the library today during Harry Potter Jeopardy: "Werewolves are HOT!" And since Gen fancies Remus, she would be the one to write this on her N.E.W.T. By the by, I WON HARRY POTTER JEOPARDY AND I'MA BE IN THE PAPER! **

**And the title comes from the South Park episode "Follow That Egg!"**

Gwendolyn Moore was sitting through her Defense Against the Dark Arts Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test. And 'nasty' and 'exhausting' really fit!

But there were only two more tests after this one. After skipping a few that she had absolutely no idea what the answer was, and scribbled a line or two about Unforgivable Curses, she came to the final question. Just in time, really, since there were only a few minutes left.

_Name and list the curses, treatments, and cures associated with werewolf bites._

'What kind of question is that?' Gen asked herself. 'I mean, there's no cure! Poor Remus! I really hope he doesn't make it to this question. I'm sure he'd be insulted!'

But a quick glance at the seat over and up one from her own desk, Remus seemed to be finished.

'Well, then. I think I should set them straight.' she decided silently. She quickly began to write.

_I really do not see this as a fair question and even more unfair to try to find answers when you lot yourselves know that there is no cure for a werewolf bite. There's nothing that can be done for a bitten person besides treating and dressing their wounds._

_I find this answer insulting to be honest. I know a werewolf personally and there's nothing he can do for himself. And he's a normal person, really. Besides the fact that he is a werewolf and I'm sure he's going to take this answer to heart._

_He's not bad. They're not all monsters like you lot make them out to be. And he's rather handsome, too._

Just as she ended her sentence, time was up and their tests were Summoned to the front of the Great Hall by Professor Flitwick.

Gen sat there, staring at the tiny wizard as he gathered up the papers and carried them to the large table at the front of the hall. But she did not see him. Her quill was held loosely in her hand, her mouth was open, and her blue eyes were wide in surprise.

"Gwendolyn?" Remus asked as he grabbed his things. "Gwen?"

He waved his hand in front of her face as she let out a tiny squeak. "I wrote that down?" she asked as James, Sirius, and Lily joined them.

"Wrote what down, Moore?" James asked.

"James?" she asked softly. "I wrote down something absolutely horrid. I'm going to get a failing grade. Give me your cloak."

"You can't have my cloak!"

"Please? I'll only borrow it for a few minutes."

"What did you write?" Sirius asked as Peter Pettigrew joined them, standing awkwardly near Sirius's elbow.

She blushed deeply. "I just need your cloak. Please?" James sighed in defeat and turned to head towards the Gryffindor Tower. "And hurry!" Gen called after him.

James hurried as fast as he could and brought the cloak back down to her. "But," he said, "I'm going to go with you. You can't get in trouble on your own, Moore. Now, any idea where they take these tests?"

"No." she said as she and James slipped under the cloak with Sirius, Peter, Remus, Lily, and two other Gryffindor girls, Celeste Helms and Marci Morrow, serving as a cover. "Just as long as they haven't, I don't know, vanished them out of the castle I think we can find them."

"And if they have?" James asked as the two of them hurried into a chamber behind the Great Hall. 

"Then I'm done for." she groaned.

"At least tell me this," James said, lowering his voice to a whisper, "what question was it?"

"The last one," Gen whispered back, catching sight of the Grey Lady, "the werewolf one."

James snickered and said, "Oh I'm sure I know what you wrote then. 'Remus Lupin, I love you! I want little werewolf babies!'"

"Not exactly." Gen sighed. The chamber seemed to be empty. They searched around the first floor in any empty room they could think of. Nothing and no one seemed to be on the first floor. Besides Peeves, but they made sure to steer clear of him.

"Second floor, second floor." Gen said, rushing them to the staircase.

The first couple of empty classrooms they came to were just that: empty. As they cut a corner, they spotted an examiner leave the second room on the right. They waited until he passed them and rushed to the room, pulling the door open.

"Wait." Gen tried to shrug James's hand off her arm but he held fast. "I highly doubt they'll let you walk in there, take your test, and run off with it."

Gen managed to shrug him off and raced to the pile of test. They were seventh year N.E.W.T.s. And hers had to be in there somewhere.

She shoved her hand into the pile and reached inside while James shut his eyes, expecting some sort of exploding spell or something.

But when nothing happened to her, he, too, reached inside the pile. "Here's a Hufflepuff's," he said, sorting them into house piles. "Slytherin... I should jinx this one to insult the reader... Ravenclaw... Ravenclaw..."

"James stop reading people's answers and help me!" Gen shouted.

"Right, right." James itched to search for Severus Snape's paper but fought against it. Instead, he plunged his hand back into the pile and rifled through the papers he found.

"Here's Moony's," he said, "yours must be nearby."

Gen reached where James had and pulled out more papers. "Here's Sirius's." she said. "I should burn it."

"Don't."

Gen sighed and thumbed through the papers, not seeing her handwriting as she was denied her blue ink for the tests. She did not notice James as he clutched to one paper and read another. Until he started to laugh.

"What?" she asked, snatching the paper he was reading. "James!" she shouted when she realized it was hers.

"Gwen..." James showed her the other test he had held onto. It was his. And he had written something similar to what she had for the werewolf question. Except for the part about Remus being handsome.

She smiled softly at him but that smile vanished at the sound of a throat clearing behind them. Having shed the Invisibility Cloak when they first entered the room, they were done for.

But it was Dumbledore they faced. And he did not look so pleased.

Silently, they gathered James's cloak and their tests and followed Dumbledore to his office without a word or whisper.

He did not speak to them until he got them inside his office. "Sit." he said. He then took their tests from them and laid them on his desk. "I should mark these with a T right now. But I will let you explain yourselves since you are the first, I believe, to try to steal back their N.E.W.T.s."

Gen sighed softly and looked towards her feet. "Well, don't punish James. It was my idea to get my paper back. And that's because I wrote something without really thinking. Something a bit personal." she added.

Dumbledore reached for her paper and thumbed through it, reading all her answers. He nodded, then picked up the paper that belonged to James and read an answer of his. The werewolf question.

He was silent for a moment. The only sound was the baby bird noises of Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes.

Then he smiled. "You do not have to worry about a thing on this test, Gwendolyn. I will hand them in personally, and I will make sure neither of you are counted off for these answers."

Gen breathed a sigh of relief and the two of them left his office with a word of thanks. Gen sighed and added her thanks to James as they headed to the Common Room.

"Just don't tell Remus." she added.

"I will." James smiled.

"JAMES!"

James laughed. "Fine, I won't. But they're going to want to know what you wrote on that test."

"Tell them... tell them something , I don't know! You make up something. I am going to go sleep until our next exam."

"Good night." James smirked. "And don't write your feelings for your fellow students on your exams."

"Shut it!"

James grinned. Even though she was grumpy, he had to agree with what she had written on the exam. After all, he had written something similar! And he was glad she did it. Not glad for the chase of the test, but glad she stood up for Remus.

And no matter what she said, he was going to tell him. Remus needed to know who was going to take up for him.


End file.
